


mellow

by kibasen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ...forehead smooches, F/M, and cheek smooches, anywayz yukio is a good lil bro, bitches be holdin hands, hhh i wrote this for a good friend of mine, kith kith, rin becomes #2 on his cool guy list, rin is inspired by a manga that dork, so lissy if ur reading this ..., unnie sarangs u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasen/pseuds/kibasen
Summary: In which Rin reads a manga, gets inspired and is on a mission to kiss Shiemi's forehead.





	mellow

For the first time in forever, Rin had woken up before Yukio. Tired, but determined. He made sure his uniform was neat, breath smelled minty and his hair was  _somewhat_  decent. Ever since he and Shiemi had become something of a couple, he had put extra effort into his appearance into becoming the cool, chic boyfriend that teenage girls drooled over in manga.

However, the most drastic change in his appearance was the fact that all he did was pat his hair down in the morning and iron his shirt. Which he didn't _really_ iron― he mostly begged Yukio to do it. But that wasn't the point!

After binging the new romance manga that had recently been published ( _Hanako and Behemoth?!)_ , Rin had been having reverie after reverie of him and Shiemi reenacting moments from the literature. In the middle of class, he would be suddenly hit with the idea of him and Shiemi _holding hands_ of all things and wouldn't be able to speak to the girl properly. Sometimes, he even dreamed of them. So scandalous. 

So he had the brilliant idea ― why not  _actually_ reenact the most heart-clenching moment of the series?

When the human version of Behemoth had protected Hanako from a gang of delinquents and walked her home, he gave her a short peck on the forehead before dashing off into the darkness for the millionth time in the series. It didn't help the fact that Hanako was similar to Shiemi, but Rin didn't notice that until Yukio pointed it out.

Even if Hanako maybe Rin's big titty 2D wife (and Mephisto's), Rin would always prefer Shiemi anyway. It wasn't as if Hanako's boobs were _that_ big to begin with. Shiemi completely outranked her.

The class seemed to tick by painstakingly slow. With his hand resting in his head, his eyes glazed over to Shiemi. Her platinum blonde hair framed her face and she bit her lip, brows furrowed and pen scribbling notes in her notebook.  It took him a moment to realise he was smiling.

With a furrow of his brows, he yanked his head into the opposite direction, palm covering his mouth and the apples of his cheeks burning. 

The school bell rang and everybody left the room, leaving Shiemi and Rin alone in the classroom. Shiemi hummed a soft tune as she dug around in her bag, pulling out her bento and smiling down at the pink cloth. Rin hurriedly did the same.

Shiemi seemed comfortable eating in the silence, chewing absentmindedly on some umeboshi with a content expression on her face. Rin was suddenly hit with an array of butterflies swarming in his stomach to the point he almost felt a hint of pain. He placed his chopsticks down and turned to the blonde.

The blonde tilted her head, catching his intense gaze. With an innocent blink, Shiemi asked, "Rin? Is something wrong?"

"Shiemi!" Rin exclaimed, eyes firing up with a new found determination. 

The green-eyed girl's eyes widened and she sat up straight. "Yes?!"

"C-Close your eyes!"

"O-Okay!"

Shiemi clenched her eyes shut, brows furrowed and Rin felt as if his nerves were tearing him apart, piece by piece. Gulping, Rin raised a shaking, albeit sweaty, hand up to Shiemi's bangs and slowly pushed them back. With heated cheeks, Rin leaned forward and puckered his lips.

He placed a rather noisy, wet smooch on her forehead. He felt himself slowly shrivel up on the inside and quickly sat back down normally in his seat, cheeks warmer than his own damned flames. He stared down into his lap, hands clenching onto his uniform trousers.

After a few moments, the teen dared to spare a glance Shiemi's way.

Her emerald eyes drilled into the desk in front of her, hands clasped tightly onto her lap and a ghost of a smile on her rosy face. He couldn't exactly decipher her reaction-- was she happy? Embarrassed? Angry? Was that tiny smile out of concealed ungodly rage?

Rin's tail twitched in confusion.

He could hear Shiemi take in a deep breath and while the blue-haired boy was preparing himself for certain death, something soft tickled his cheek. 

The boy blinked once.  
  
Then twice.  
  
And thrice.  
  
"Y-You...! Kissed! Me?!" Rin spluttered out, tail springing free and wagging like a puppy. After stammering out incoherent sentences, the demon finally shut up.

An awkward silence fell over the duo. With a gulp, Rin wiped his sweaty palm on his trouser leg and reached for Shiemi's hand without a glance in her direction. When he felt her dainty, soft hand wrap around his own, he really did feel his heart was about to combust. And the fact that his flames hadn't even burst out due to embarrassment...

Rin decided from there on out to rank himself third on his cool guy list, after Shiro and Bon.  Or maybe second? Could Bon eat his lunch with one hand while also holding his girlfriend's hand?

The blue haired teen glanced at Shiemi from the corner of his eye before deciding that he was _definitely_ second on his cool guy list.


End file.
